Currently, there are several types of oil pumping units in China, in which the most commonly used one is beam pumping unit. There are also non-beam pumping units, such as a chain pumping unit, belt pumping unit, endless rack pumping unit and the like. These oil pumping units have many advantages, and also have some disadvantages. The beam pumping unit is operated reliably, but has low energy transmission efficiency, and it is difficult to solve the problem of long stroke; the chain pumping unit has a more complicated structure and poor force bearing performance; the endless rack pumping units and tilted pumping units, which is presented recently, has a long endless rack reciprocating up and down, and if a long stroke is needed, the housing thereof has to be very high, which is difficult to realize and increases the equipment cost.